


Intimate

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Showers, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray yawned softly as he removed his shirt, leaving just his boxers on. He stretched, walking out the door and down the hallway to Mick’s room. Once he reached the door, he knocked three times to signal Mick is was him before entering. He smiled as he saw his partner stripping as well.“‘M gonna take a quick shower before bed. Wanna join me?”





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a fluff piece that didn't involve smut :>  
> (And yes, I know I keep saying I'll update my other long standing stories and I'm sorry that I haven't already. If y'all have been with me for a while then you know that I'm not big on writing long, drawn out stories. I only have three weeks left this semester, then I'll have a two week break before fall semester begins. Until then, it's only going to be one-shots for de-stressing. Sorry. I'll get to them soon. <3)

Ray yawned softly as he removed his shirt, leaving just his boxers on. He stretched, walking out the door and down the hallway to Mick’s room. Once he reached the door, he knocked three times to signal Mick is was him before entering. He smiled as he saw his partner stripping as well.

 

“‘M gonna take a quick shower before bed. Wanna join me?” Mick smirked back at his partner, pulling him in by the waist for a soft kiss. Ray giggled awkwardly; their relationship was slow going. They had only _touched_ each other, intimately, last week, and that was fully clothed. Ray had never seen Mick naked, and he was more than ready to wait until he was ready for that.

 

“You’re okay with that?”

 

“Count yourself lucky, Haircut. I trust you enough to do this.” Mick looked down and took a deep breath. He took his hands from his partner’s hips and grabbed one of his wrists. (Luckily, each cabin on the Waverider also had a personal shower in each one.) They entered the room and closed the door behind them. Ray stood there awkwardly as Mick turned and removed his boxers. He gulped as his partner stood back up, stark naked.

 

“See somthin’ you like?” Mick huffed, stretching to exaggerate his muscles and make Ray blush. His back and chest were covered in burn scars, bruises, and more recent scratches and marks.

 

“Oh, I’m-- Sorry.” He stuttered back, rubbing his arms and shoulders. Mick laughed, walking towards his partner and looking up into his eyes. Ray stopped breathing for a minute as Mick’s entire body was pressed against his-- and the only thing separating full contact was his underwear.

 

“You know, you’re allowed to stare. We _are_ together.” He pulled him in for a soft kiss. “Take them off, babe,” Ray nodded against his lips, reaching down to slowly pull his boxers off as well. Once he was out of them, Mick took a step back to admire his partner. He sighed as he took in Ray’s entire frame, enjoying how it was basically flawless skin on top of flawless muscles.

 

“You’re beautiful, did you know that?” He complimented him, grabbing him by his wrist once more and pulling him into the shower. They both fit comfortably, their bodies a good foot from each other. Mick reached around and turned on the water, the spray instantly warm. Ray’s hair got soaked, the water trailing down from it down his shoulders and over his chest. Mick’s eyes couldn’t help but follow those drops as they trailed all the way down his partner’s body.

 

“What? See something you like?” He laughed back, his wet hands coming up to rest on Mick’s shoulders. Mick huffed a laugh under his breath as he kissed his partner full and loving.

 

Mick honestly expected this whole thing to be sexually charged, hell, he was getting to see his partner naked _and_ soaking wet for the first time. But… Every time they would pull away from their kisses, Ray would laugh and it would melt his heart. It was intimate. Close. Hell, Mick would even go as far to say _loving._

 

“Raymond,” He sighed, setting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, Mick?” Ray responded quietly, applying soap to a clean washrag and running it carefully over his partner’s scars.

 

“... This is nice.” He whispered against his skin, the water from the shower head raining onto his bald head. He mirrored his partner’s motions with the washing, his hands running through his hair with suds going everywhere.

 

“It is. We should do this more often.” Ray smiled, finishing up with Mick’s wash and sighing as his partner did the same for him. He was happy. This kind of intimacy is something he never expected out of Mick. It _was_ nice.

 

“You ready to get out?” He cracked a mischievous smile as he pulled him in for one more kiss.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Ray laughed, grabbing a towel for himself and another for his partner. They began to dry off.

 

“Well, I didn’t see you come in with any other clothes… We’re gonna have to sleep together naked. Unless, you want to streak down the hallway for some fresh boxers…?” Mick smirked as he watched Ray roll his eyes.

 

“You’d like to see that, wouldn’t you?”

 

“I’d _pay_ to see that.”

 

\--

 

Ray nuzzled his head into Mick’s chest, revelling in the extra warmth that his skin gave off with a recent hot shower and no clothing to soak up that warmth. 

 

"I take it you like sleeping together naked?" Mick whispered, enjoying the sight of his happy partner in the low light of his room.

 

"Yes. Very much so. We should do this more often..." He yawned, his lips turning up at the feeling of Mick’s hand running through his still slightly damp hair. Mick leaned up to kiss Ray's hairline.

 

"G'night, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
